You're a Coward
by Weird Not Boring
Summary: SPOILER FOR HBP! oneshot. A meeting after what takes place during Snape's worst memory. A LilySnape.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, yadda, yadda, yadda . . . I doubt you'd even want to sue me over this anyhow. Trust me, it's hardly worth it. **

_**A/N: Okay, anyone who is on my author alert and is going to be thoroughly disgusted with me for writing this fic, I am very sorry. It came to me and I just had to write it! I had to! If you don't like it, don't read it. **_

_**I'm not usually a big fan of Lily/Snape, (actually I've never been a fan, and the newest book just confirmed my hatred . . . grr) But I like how this turned out, because it makes Snape look like an idiot, which he was/is, so that made me happy! ((grins))**_

**_okay, this is a one-shot. I shall never post another chapter of this again. Just thought I should warn you . . . if anybody is actually reading this . . ._**

****

A teenage Snape sneered at himself in the mirror in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom as he attempted to clean himself up from the stupid fight that had just happened. Lily had first shown him this bathroom and revealed the reason it was empty a few months ago, and they had been meeting here ever since. _Not that they would ever meet here again, _Snape thought, almost sadly, _Not after today._

Not after Potter had to go and make him say the stupid thing he said to her. Lily would never come back. "Stupid Potter." Snape muttered viciously, his words slicing through the warm air like a knife.

A chuckle resounded through the bathroom. "I didn't agree with most of the stuff you said today, Snivellus, but that I most certainly agree with. 'Stupid Potter.'" Lily Evans walked out of the doorway, and towards where Severus was standing.

"Lily, I–" he began.

"Save it, Snape," Lily interrupted. "I'm sure it's just some stupid guy excuse, anyway."

Snape looked down, and hid his apologetic face beneath his greasy hair and the pretense that he was continuing to wash off the scabs and bruises that he had accumulated.

"I don't know why I can back," Lily continued, walking closer towards him. "I wasn't expecting an apology. Especially not out of someone as _Slytherin_ as yourself." She sneered as she said "Slytherin", making him feel even worse.

"Listen, Lily–"

"Snape–"

"Let me talk!" Snape almost yelled. He chided himself, he was about to lose his cool.

Lily stayed quiet.

"I had to, Evans, it's hard enough being in Slytherin as a–"

"Oh, yes. I really pity you," Lily sneered again. "Being Half-blood is way worse than being muggleborn!"

"I had no choice!"

"Of course you had a choice, Severus." She was close enough now, that she could've touched his robes by just extending her arm, if she had wanted to. "Everyone has a choice in everything. You, obviously, made the wrong one."

"But Potter, he–"

"I don't care about Potter," Lily said, brushing it off. "Does it look like I care about Potter? I meant, in general. You never _had_ to be in Slytherin. You never _had _to get into the Dark Arts. You never _had _to pick a fight with Potter. You didn't _have_ to do any of those things, but you did!" Lily said, exasperated. "How different would the situation be right now, if you had only asked the Sorting Hat to not be placed in Slytherin?"

Snape stayed quiet. He had finished cleaning himself off, well, decently, anyway, so he had to speak quickly, or else she would know he was stalling.

"I don't know."

Lily didn't speak for a moment, walking closer to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, and spoke softly, "It would be very different."

Snape turned his head to look at her, and his breath caught. She was easily one of the prettiest girls in their year, and as their faces moved closer, Snape knew why so many of the other guys fancied her. Their mouths met tenderly before he quickly pulled away. Lily moved to kiss him again, but he stopped her with a single word, "Don't."

Lily looked put out for a moment, she had obviously never had on of her kisses rejected, but stayed silent, waiting for him to speak.

"We're too different, Lily," Snape said. Lily was afraid he would stop there, and she would have to play 20 questions again, but he continued. "These Potions meetings have been great, Lily, but we can't continue them. What if someone were to see?"

"So you're afraid?" Lily asked, her soft voice laced with anger.

"No, I–" Snape began.

"You're a coward," Lily said, her green eyes flashing.

"No, I just–"

"I really thought you were different, Severus," Lily began, her voice raising in volume. "I ignored what Remus said about not mixing with Slytherins, and continued to meet with you, to_ . . . trust . . . _you, and now I learn that he's right!" Lily started walking away, her back towards him. She turned around one last time, and whispered harshly, "You're a _coward_, Severus, nothing more._"_

She was out of the door before Snape could say another word, but he knew that meeting would haunt him for the rest of his pathetic life. As he cleaned up the supplies he used to clean himself up, he could still hear her voice saying over and over again, "You're a _coward."_


End file.
